Summer Shudder
by Blaqk-Shadow
Summary: A javey fanfiction, Jade is a hard working lawyer who can never seem to have fun, Davey is a poor singer of Crypt O' The Night, what happens when the two collide?
1. Fighting And Failing

Stars were burning in the blackened night sky, grey clouds drifted over the moon, and the freezing winter air, chilled everybody to the bone as soon as they left their houses.

Jade sighed as he shuffled the many papers on his desk together. It had been a long day with his client's case finally being settled. He hoped he never had a debt filled case like this one again. But that was all you did when you were a lawyer that dealt in debts and inheritance. Damn it, this did nothing to lighten Jades mood. He hated having to work overtime, all the time. Was it really worth staying till 11:30pm just for extra money? But then what else could he do?

Everyone else had gone home, leaving good hearted Jade to file the remains of the paper work. As he put the last file through he gave out a breath of relief, he could finally go home, then there was only tomorrow and he had Sunday off.

He pulled on his black Paul Smith jacket, picked up his car keys, turned out the light and headed downstairs.

Locking the door behind him, it was bitterly cold and Jade hurried so he could get to his car quickly.

"Hello baby, did you miss me?" asked Jade. He was of course talking to his car, his pride and joy. It even had a name 'Nightshade', who was a beautiful black Jaguar XJ. Jade warmed her up and put one of his many CD's on.

"CAN YOU BELIEVE WE ARE THE SHOCK OF EXISTENCE NOW, SOMETHING TO MISS, AND THIS GENERATION HAS BEEN FOUND, AND BROUGHT TO THE UNDERGROUND"

Crypt O' The Night blared out of Jade radio as he drove along the city streets to his home. They were relatively new to the music scene so not many people had heard of them. Jade had picked one of their CD's up by accident. Their lead singer was interesting, his hair, his make-up, and full-length tattoo sleeves…

Jade shook the thought off. Just because he liked the way this, this, (Jade glanced at the CD cover) Davey Havok, dressed didn't mean there was anything in it because there wasn't not by a long way. And if he started thinking like that, well, he wasn't up to admitting stuff about himself just yet.

About 15 minutes later, Jade pulled into his driveway outside his 5 bedroomed, 3 bath roomed detached penthouse. Jade loved his house, who wouldn't? But, it was lonely. He had no family, having left his parents when he was 16, looking for adventure in the big wide world.

Sometimes he wondered how they were. But then he wondered about everything. Nothing was simple and straightforward with Jade, there had to be an explanation and a reason for absolutely everything.

He unlocked his door, pressed the button on his answering machine which just beeped lazily at him and settled himself down onto his leather sofa, absent-mindedly flicking on the 52-inch plasma screen TV, the programmes slipping through his mind without leaving any real understanding. Eventually he just put on a random soap opera

Jade sighed, he should get to bed really, it was getting late and no doubt there would be another lorry-load of paperwork that needed doing tomorrow. It was so unfair, he couldn't remember the last time he had, had a real laugh outside of work with any of his mates. Even if he just had a crush or something that'd be good, it would at least give him something to think about. A picture of a man, with full-length tattoo sleeves and punk-rock clothing came dancing into his head.

Jade angrily shook it out, Davey Havok wasn't a crush OR a something. Half an hour of mindless soaps, beating up the cushion covers and wrestling with his brain later, Jade gave himself up as a lost cause and went upstairs to bed.


	2. A New Arrival

Jade could hear the far off sound of an alarm ringing. He wished someone would turn it off it was getting annoying now.

He woke up with a start, hit his alarm clock, stretched and padded sleepily into his en suite bathroom to have a shower and a hair wash. "Getting up at 6 in the morning on a Saturday" grumbled Jade to himself "Bloody money".

An hour later Jade was locking his front door and going over to his car for work. The frost was thick on the ground, some flowers being frozen completely, spider webs looked like they were made out of hundreds of shining diamonds. It would be snow soon, which was always good. Jade loved to watch the children playing in the snow, how they always seemed not to have a care in the world, with nothing but time and a lot of laughter to fill the frost-bitten air with. His car only slightly warmer, Jade revved her up, turned the heating on and played whatever CD was in there. Reversing out of his drive, Davey Havok's metal scream filled the car, and for some strange reason, it made Jade feel so much better.

He pulled into 'his' space in the car park, under the mighty oak tree, which was now almost bare of leaves, providing shade from the heat of the sun in the summer so Nightshade wouldn't heat up too much.

"Heat" muttered Jade as he stepped outside the warmth of his car into the freezing cold of morning " now there's a thought".

"They always said all that overtime would drive you insane Jade Puget, I guess they were right. Just be careful talking to yourself in public" grinned Adam a workmate of Jades.

"Shut up Adam, I have no choice alright?" retorted Jade wandering over. The two men walked together into the well-furbished office building, into warmth. 'God Bless the guy who invented radiators' thought Jade 'God bless'.

"You know you've got a new client today?" said Adam putting some coins into the coffee machine and hitting it so it would work.

"What? Who?" asked Jade taken by surprise, he hadn't been expecting a new one so soon.

"Erm, hold on lemme look", Adam pulled some files out of his bag "Yep, Mr. Collins has set you up with a guy named, Davey Havok".

"Davey Havok, your sure?" asked Jade. It wasn't true, how could it be?

"Sure as the sky is grey, His parents died recently and he's got all this stuff to sort out. He's in some band or another apparently."

"Crypt O' The Night" muttered Jade, his mind racing.

"Never heard of them but then, everyone's gotta be unheard of at some point haven't they?" replied Adam, getting his coffee and making for the stairs.

"I'll see you later, we can have lunch or something. You still vegetarian?" asked Adam.

Jade could do nothing but nod, why was this numb, spellbound feeling there? What did it mean?

Adam disappeared from sight and left Jade standing there staring into the distance a million and one thoughts pounding through his mind.

A work mate who was in accounting named Freya walked past and tapped Jade lightly on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Jade jolted back to Earth feeling completely spun out.

"You are still with us slightly then? Are you ok, you look a bit distant" asked Freya looking concerned. She'd always had a soft spot for Jade, but in a brotherly way, she had always had a strong feeling Jade didn't like girls. Whenever all the lads were pouring over Zoo or Nuts, or staring out the window wolf whistling at girls walking past, Jade always sat in a corner or made his excuses and left.

"Yeah, erm, yeah I'm fine, thanks," replied Jade.

"Come on, cheer up! You've got your new client today, I've had a look it already, and he's nice. And he spoke to me for a while as well, most don't usually do that, they just want to get it over and done with. I warn you though, his case looks incredibly complicated, it's riddled with debts." She smiled at Jade who smiled back to keep her happy.

"That's good then, I'll see you later". And she hurried away.

Jade gathered himself up and made for the stairs, wandering up to the 3rd floor to his office. "Why am I so worried?" thought Jade "I've never been nervous about a client before, why this time? What makes him so special"? By the time Jade got to his office door, he had convinced himself that this was just another client, nothing more, nothing less.

But that small nervous sensation was still there.

Jade took a deep breath and opened the door, expecting to see Davey Havok looking ugly without the photo enhancement they put on the album cover, but . . . he didn't, he was gorgeous.

Davey heard the door opening and took his glance away from the wall to face Jade. Both men stopped and looked entranced for a moment before snapping out of it, shaking hands and sitting down to begin 'business'.

Jade looked down at the papers in front of him and read them, Freya was right, there were loads of debts, to various people and companies. This was going to make the inheritance severely complicated.

[…]

"Mr. Havok, I" started Jade but Davey put up his hand.

"Please, call me Davey" he asked, his voice was amazing, unique even, it gave Jade the

Shivers.

"Erm, Davey, OK. So do you have any other family this would be left to or a partner at all?" enquired Jade, despite himself, he found himself wishing Davey didn't have a partner.

"No, I don't have either, Mr.?"

"Puget, Jade Puget."

"Jade, may I call you Jade?" Jade nodded "Jade I'm honestly not fussed about the inheritance, but I don't want the debts left behind, I brought my Dad's work history along as some of the companies he worked for are saying he owes them money. I just can't believe that to be true, my Dad was a good man".

"May I see it?" asked Jade holding his hand out. Davey rooted around inside his bag and pulled out the thick wad of papers.

"Ok, I'm jut gonna quickly read through these is that ok?" he asked Davey looking at him. Davey nodded, and Jade dragged himself away from his eyes, he felt as though he was being sucked in.

[X]…Baby set me free, from this misery, I can take it no more, since you ran away, nothings been the same, don't know what I'm living for…[X]

Davey sung quietly to himself, his breathtaking voice filling the entire room.

[X]… Here I am, so alone, and there's nothing in this world I can do, until your back here baby, miss you want you, need you so, until your back here baby yeah, there's a feeling inside, I want you to know, you are the one and I can't let you go…[X]

"Your voice is incredible," whispered Jade, more to himself than to Davey.

To his surprise, Davey looked amazed "Thanks, I'm in a band called…"

"Crypt O' The Night" finished Jade looking up at Davey's face.

"You know us?" asked Davy sounding surprised.

"Yeah, I have your album 'Everything Is Nothing'. It's really good. Your really good".

The minute Jade said it he could feel his face getting hot and looked down at his papers.

"Thanks" said Davey, and when Jade stole a glance, he saw that he was blushing too.

"Do you sing?" asked Davey.

"No, I play guitar though. And I write songs a lot".

"Oh, cool. So is this all you do? Being a solicitor. I'll be honest, I'd hate it. I really would it's so… 9-5."

Jade laughed "9-5? I wish. It's 7-11 for me. And I hate it anyway but it pays well I guess. Well I'll take these papers home with me if that's ok, so I can work on them a bit more. It's 10am already. You have somewhere to be don't you?" asked Jade

"Band practice, you can take them home, that's fine with me. What do I do if I find out anything until I next see you?" asked Davey.

Jade got one of the company's cards and scrawled his home number on the back.

"Here take it. This counts if you ever need to talk to me as well ok?" he handed it to Davey who stood up to take it.

"Thanks"

"It's ok. I'll see you Monday then?" said Jade.

"Yeah you will, that's if you can handle me for more than one day," grinned Davey.

"I look forward to it" smiled Jade holding out his hand. Davey shook it, and left, leaving Jade feeling strange. He couldn't describe it. What the hell just happened?


	3. Lost Only To Be Found

The rest of the day was a whirl for Jade. He even managed to get off earlier than usual, 5:30 pm. As he picked up his suitcase with the files safely tucked away inside, he noticed a grey A7X bag. Jade picked it up and had a glance inside. There were song sheets and lyrics, as well as a stray piece of paper addressed to a Mr. D Havok.

Jades heart started thumping,. He had Davey's bag. What should he do?

After arguing and reasoning with himself for about 10 minutes, he decided to take it home. If Davey wanted it he had Jades phone number after all. Although why Jade was getting so worked up over the fact he had a clients bag he didn't know. Or at least he didn't _**want**_ to know.

As he stepped outside, it was considerably warmer than it had been, even though the frost and ice was all around him. He took his jacket off and people stared as though he was insane as they huddled into their thick winter coats. But Jade felt really warm, especially on the inside. What did it mean?

"And why" thought Jade as he opened the door of his car "does seeing Davey have such a huge effect on me, he's just another person".

But as Jade glanced at the 'Everything Is Nothing' CD cover, seeing Davey sent shivers down his spine.

The world seemed to be going a lot slower than usual, children slid about on the ice covered roads, parents fussing about how dangerous the ice was. People talking to one another, the clouds drifting over the grey sky, and the few remaining birds taking flight to somewhere warmer for the winter. It was exactly the same route that Jade always took, but he'd never noticed these things before even when he was driving during the day. He'd never, stopped for long enough.

He pulled into his drive and as he got out of his car , the frozen air hit him, and he had to be careful on the way to the house as it was dangerous walking as he hadn't had time to do anything about the ice outside his house. He never bothered to think about it. What WAS going on?

He pressed the button on his answering machine like always, he didn't know why he bothered there was never any messages.

BEEP, 'you have 1 message, message 1'

"Hey Jade it's Davey, um listen I think I left my bag with you, I really need it so if you could just call me back when you get this message that would be great. Thanks, bye."

'End of message'

Jade quickly picked up the phone and dialled 1471 and followed the instructions hoping it was Davey who had rung his number last. What was he talking about of course it was, Jade never got any phone calls any more.

"Hello?"

"Davey?"

"Yeah, Jade?"

"Yeah it's me, I have your bag. Did you need it?"

" I did actually, it made rehearsal very difficult and I've got a song to work on tonight".

" You can come round and pick it up if you want to. Where do you live?"

"18 Forbes Close"

"That's only 10 minutes away by car, I'm in All Saints Drive, number 4."

"Wow! Your house must be huge if you live down there!"

Jade blushed, he hoped he hadn't seemed snobbish to Davey.

"Erm, yeah it's alright, I don't really notice. So you'll be here soon?" asked Jade desperate to change the subject from money.

"Yep, be there in about 20 minutes if that's ok?"

"Yeah sure"

"Great, see you soon!!!" and the dialling tone set in.

Jade sat there for a while paralysed.

"Shit! I better clean up!" realized Jade hurriedly picking up plates and cups and shoving them in the washing up bowl.

20 minutes later the living room and kitchen looked completely spotless, Jade switched on the stereo and sat down fidgeting.

Once again Jade tried to convince himself that this was just another guy, it didn't mean anything. But… he couldn't. Damn.

The doorbell rang out and Jade jumped and suddenly felt nerves flood his stomach as he walked towards the door took a deep breath and unlocked it.

Davey stood there looking frozen to the bone; the harsh wind blowing his raven black hair across his face, his skin flawless and pale, but his eyes remained warm.

"Hey" said Davey looking up at Jade who was standing in his black jeans and his black jumper for warmth.

"You must be freezing, come in.," insisted Jade

"Are you sure?" asked Davey looking nervously up at the house.

"Course I'm sure, come on" said Jade moving aside to let Davey through.

"Thank you." Muttered Davey not looking at his surroundings.

"Do you want anything to drink? Coffee, Tea, anything?"

"Erm, yeah a coffee would be great, thanks"

"Sit down, I'll bring it through" said Jade leaving Davey in the living room.

Davey sat there while Jade made coffee taking in and admiring his surroundings. He had never been in a house so big before; his poky one bedroomed flat could probably fit into the living room! It was highly intimidating but Jade seemed fine with Davey being here so why not just enjoy it? He'd probably never be here again. What if he never saw Jade again? Davey shook his head angry with himself, Jade was straight, Davey had no chance so there was no point dwelling on things that were never gonna happen.

But what if…

Jade wandered back in; put the coffee on the table and sat next to Davey on the sofa.

"Are you ok? You look ill Davey, have you taken anything?"

"Erm no I haven't no, but I'll be ok, it's just the cold it gets to me sometimes."

"Yeah, and I'm just going to let you wander out without knowing if your ok? I have a load of tablets and that you can use, you can take them, I'm hardly ever ill." Jade put his hand on Davey's back and looked into his eyes, they were so warm, it's not possible for eyes to be that warm and welcoming…

Davey leant forward and put his lips to Jades and Jade found that he was kissing Davey back with the same need and longing.

They didn't know how much time passed, a second, a minute, an eternity . . .

The two men pulled away, and stared into each other's eyes for a while, before Jade broke away blushing

"Erm I, er,"

Davey sighed a little breathless, "Your . . . straight, then. Are you?"

"Yes, No, I don't know." Jade held his head in his hands and thought, but there were too many thoughts clouding his brain, his mind, his senses…

Davey sat back and lounged on the sofa, his raven black fringe falling over his face as he looked into the distance.

"I can, go if you want"

"No. Please stay," begged Jade, unable to keep the desperation out of his voice, as he looked up at Davey, drowning in his eyes, his warmth.

And Davey stared back.

Suddenly Jade held Davey in an embrace and kissed him, and Davey didn't let go. Was he anything to Davey? How was he here after only meeting him earlier that day?

[X]…Am I the star beneath the stairs; Am I the ghost upon the stage? Am I your anything? [X]

"Davey…I. *sighs* I'm not sure about any of…this."

Davey's insides froze.

"Maybe we should think about everything tonight and, well I'im free tomorrow, if you wanna meet up?"

Jade nodded "Sure".

"That's if it's ok with you, or if this was just an impulse or anything I-I don't mind y'know, its up to you"

"Davey, it's ok."

"Sorry"

They sat in silence, but their thoughts filled the room with endless noise.

"It's not you it's…"

"Jade, please don't say it's not you it's me. No-one says it's not you it's me, because it always IS."

"But, it is me. I don't know what's going on with my head at the moment it's all over the place…"

"I don't mind"

"My work has horrible hours, I barley have time to sit down let alone anything else…"

"We could work something out between us, you don't work all the time".

"And I mean, I've only just met you"

"So?"

"So, um, …er"

"Jade, you're hiding from the truth. Don't make excuses because you don't know what or who you are. The truth is I…"

Davey cut off quickly, having said far too much.

"What?"

"Nothing. I gotta go," said Davey getting up.

"Davey, wait!"

Davey turned round. How could he leave him? But he knew that Jade would need time to get his head around this, and that no matter how much he wanted to stay, Jade needed time alone.

"I'll call you tomorrow and we can arrange to meet up ok?"

Jade nodded. "Ok".

[X]…By your side I'll always stay, you'll never have to be alone…[X]

Davey smiled his amazing smile and walked out of the door. The night air was 10 times colder than the daytime. And Davey had a 20-minute walk ahead of him. He hadn't told Jade he had no car. Jade lived in such an amazing place, whereas Davey was in a lukewarm gritty hovel. Alone.

And god, he had never felt more alone


	4. Never Have To Be Alone

[X] …But I love, the way you love me…[X]

Jade sat at the Café table and twiddled his thumbs.

"Are you OK Jadey? You seem more distant today my love" said the busty blonde owner Margaret.

"Huh?"

"Here, get this down you. You need a good feeding up, you're wasting away. I see it all the time in you vegetarian men. You should have a good pound of meat in your stomach that'll fatten you up"

"Margaret I agree with you on most things but today you are wrong."

"What about this friend of yours that you're meeting. She a vegetarian as well?"

"He" Corrected Jade.

"Oh! We were all under the impression it was someone from work."

"It is. Kind of. A client of mine. And in answer to your question, he's vegan."

The look on Margaret's face was comical; it was like she'd never heard of such a thing before.

"Where are all the men?!"

Jade laughed, Margaret was a good person. Her café wasn't too far away from where he worked so he would come here for lunch a lot. Everyone was friendly, and there were usually a lot of other regulars to chat with as well, including Adam, his best friend. Well, at work anyway.

A dark shadow fell over Jades table as Davey stood there, the sunlight shining onto his hair, making him look like he had some kind of halo above his head.

"Hey" said Davey, his voice soft.

"Hey. Erm, do you want a drink or anything?"

Davey sat down opposite Jade.

"A black coffee would be great, it's freezing out there".

Jade glanced over at the counter, where Sara and Angelina were huddled together, staring and nudging.

"What'll it be boys?" asked Margaret, who had clearly power-walked to the table in the bid to get there before the other girls.

"Another Tea please Margaret"

"And a black coffee for me".

"So…"

Oh god, thought Jade.

"YOU'RE Jades friend then. Oh. And you're friends. Nothing else?"

"Margaret!"

"It's just poor Jade spends so much time on his own he could do with someone. That Adam Carson can't be relied on at all. You seem ok though, what's your name love?"

"Davey"

Davey felt the blood rushing to his face.

"Aw, that's nice. At least your names a ad more manly than Jadey's."

Margaret saw the look of complete embarrassment on Jades face.

"Yes, well, I'll just go get those for you…"

And scooted off back to the counter, where she immediately got pounced on by Angelina and Sara, as the stood whispering together.

"Jadey?" said Davey as he tried to keep a straight face.

"Shut up Davey".

"Aw! It's Cute!"

Jade mumbled and stared at the floor and when he dared look up he saw Davey gazing at him.

"Yes…Well. Meh".

Davey smirked slightly.

"So have you thought about it? About us?".

Frickity Frick thought Jade.

"I have yes. A lot, that's why I look a little off today. I was awake all last night."

"Me too, but then I'm kind of an insomniac so…"

"Oh great, well that makes me feel better."

Davey smiled.

"I… Its just, well …I…"

Damn it! Thought Jade, why me?

"Jade, I won't judge you."

"It's just your so much better looking than I am, and will probably be famous in no time at all, and you're a nice person and you deserve someone better and I'm scared you'll hate me now so I'm going to carry on talking in case there's any silence. So yeah as I was sayi-"

Davey, pressing his hand to Jades lips stemmed his flow of speech.

"Of course I wont hate you. And your more nice, and gorgeous and undoubtedly a brilliant person."

Davey's hand went from Jade's lips to his hand and held it.

"I think, we need to spend time together, and then we can say that if it does go wrong at least we tried."

Jade gulped, and tried not to get the nervous butterflies in his stomach.

"Do you wanna come round and I'll make something?"

Davey relaxed a lot. He had been hoping for that. He didn't want to invite Jade to his poky cold flat, and he couldn't afford to go anywhere.

"I'd like that. When?"

"Tomorrow? Come round about five"

Davey was confused.

"But, what about work?"

"I can take the day off, it doesn't matter".

Davey raised his eyebrows

"Is it possible you may be able to survive without staring at a pile of paper all day?"

"Of Course I can" retorted Jade. "I hate my job".

Davey nodded understandingly. He had always felt, from the minute he had first seen Jade, that he was too good for that place. He needed to be free.

But then, Davey was free, and where did it get him?

" So where do we go from here?" asked Jade.

" The coffee shop or our relationship?"

Jade laughed "Both".

"Well, I know a pub down the way, called The White Rose. It's really nice, y'know I can go there coz everyone's friendly and you don't get any stiff-necked city boys in there. No offence Jade"

"Oi! I am SO not stiff necked . . . Am I?" said Jade suddenly paranoid.

Davey snorted into his empty coffee cup.

"No dear, shall we go?"

Jade paid Margaret quickly to avoid 20 questions and left with Davey.

His Davey.

The Davey who wanted him.

The day went past far too quickly for Jades liking. He met Hunter, a good friend of Davey's and they played pool together (Davey wasn't so good and it ended up in a few tears, upsets and wobbly lips.)

He drunk a few beers (after the few he had when it was Hunters round), laughed more than he had done in years, and started to see Davey in a whole new light.

Maybe this could be the best thing that ever happened to Jade.

Maybe…

After bidding Hunter goodnight, and walking back to Jades house, the two men stood shivering outside the door.

"Do you wanna come in?" asked Jade.

Everything in Jades body wanted Davey to say yes. Every breath every thought every heartbeat.

But that's because he also wanted more.

Much more. Was it wrong to think like this?

So quick . . .

But it felt so right.

"Ok, I can only stay half an hour though. Is that alright?"

"Course, come in."

A few minutes later they were lounging on Jades sofa in total relaxed bliss.

"I had such a great time today". Said Jade.

"Me too, Hunters a great guy y'know? Real reliable. He's in the band actually."

"Is he??? Oh! I never really noticed his photo."

Too busy staring at you.

"Well he does look different. You got the CD?"

"Oh yeah hold on"

Jade reached over Davey to get the CD case off the floor and when he came back up, he and Davey were close. He could feel the fire In Davey's eyes, the warmth.

"Jade…"

"Shut up"

Davey seized Jade in a fierce embrace and Jade poured out his heart to Davey and Davey took it. They fell backwards onto the sofa, the blackness engulfing them, and Jade kissed Davey with a raw savage passion that had never been there before.

Jade felt hands on his skin under his shirt and he gently bit Davey's lip and slid his

tongue into his mouth. Soon his shirt lay forgotten on the carpet.

All Davey could think about was where this was going. He could feel Jades hot breath

against his neck, his hands in his hair. His tender lips on his…

soon Davey's shirt was lying forlornly on the edge of the sofa too.

"Davey I want you so bad" whispered Jade.

" Have me".

[X]. . . ever fallen in love with someone, ever fallen in love, in love with someone, ever fallen in love, in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with . . . [X].

Davey's phone ringing penetrated the silence.

"Are you gonna get that?" asked Jade (who was a bit hacked off about it).

Struggling in his pocket, Davey managed to pull his phone out and answered it.

"Hello? Erm… yeah sorry got tied up. Is it necessary? Yeah I know I'm not rehearsing tom- Ok ,Ok Fine. Yeah, I'll see you later mate. Bye."

Jade looked sorrowfully up into Davey's eyes.

"You have to go?"

He nodded.

Jade sighed and rolled over so Davey could get his shirt.

Once Davey had got himself organized, Jade walked him to the door his shirt hanging limply on his chest.

"I'll see you around then yeah?" asked Jade, not caring that the bitter wind was beating against his chest.

Davey quickly kissed Jade and smiled

"Yeah, see ya."

And with that he turned and left.


	5. Dilemma

[X] . . . I love you, and I, need you, Davey I, love you, I do, need you, no matter what I do; all I think about is you . . . [X].

Jade woke at 10 to get ready, which felt fucking amazing in itself. Sod getting up at 6 for work everyday. He should get a raise for putting up with this shit.

He got to spend the day with Davey!!! Oh Yeep!

After a quick tidy round, Jade sat at the table, mug of coffee in hand and ran through his recipe book. What to cook for a vegan?

This took some time; because everything that didn't have eggs in it had milk and everything that didn't have milk had eggs.

Soup was easy but looked and probably tasted disgusting.

Jade quickly texted Davey:

Hey, you like tofu right? Is there anything you don't eat?

Yeah, I virtually live on the stuff, and in answer to the second one not really. Only y'know meat and eggs and milk and stuff.

Righty ho, cheers. X

X I'm sure it will be lovely Jade.

I hope so. 

Well that sorted that one out, thought Jade, I better go shopping though.

Recipe:

Marinade (?):

1 small onion

60 ml peanut oil

60 ml lemon juice

45 ml shoyu (excuse me sir, can you tell me what this is? Erm, nope, never heard of it, Oi, Brenda do y'know what ***checks list*** Shoyu is? Nope, best just leave it off mate, yeah it think im gonna have to, cheers though. No worries)

30 ml dry sherry.

10 ml honey.

1 tablespoon grated root ginger.

3 cloves garlic crushed.

AND

225g of firm tofu.

15 ml peanut oil.

I tablespoon grated root ginger.

175g bean sprouts.

// Chopped spring onions.

// Diced green pepper.

// Sliced mushrooms.

// Chinese leaves shredded (What the fuck? Sod that, im not having Chinese hedge in this as well).

{…}

When Jade had finished marinating, stir-frying and doing every other god-forsaken thing with this tofu shit under the sun, he served it up on the table, did the washing up and collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Beep, Beep.

I'll be round in about 5 minutes ok? X.

"Mmf".

Jade refused to budge until the doorbell rang, at which time he simply texted Davey saying 'It's open come straight in X Am In kitchen'.

A few seconds later, Davey stood over Jade, staring in concern.

"Erm… Jade? Are you OK?"

"Could you help me up please?" replied Jade meekly holding out an arm with a pitiful expression set into his face.

Smirking slightly, Davey hauled Jade to his feet and smugly grinned when he was finally upright.

"Tired are we?"

Sodding Tofu thought Jade.

"Nope not at all."

"Yeah Ok Jade whatever, here this'll perk you up," said Davey presenting a lovely looking wine.

"Aw, thank you, you shouldn't have" replied Jade gushing slightly

Davey bought me wine, thought Jade, Yeep! It must be love. Ooh and it's

"14 %??????!!! Whoa, well done you. Oh, God, let me take your coat from you, I feel horrible now."

Davey laughed

"Don't worry about it Jade, I'm not one for manners anyway. Come on, lets eat, do you have any glasses?"

Jade pulled too crystal glasses (which he never used) out of the cupboard and sat down to eat with Davey while he poured the rich red liquid into each glass.

"To a lovely looking Tofu" said Davey raising his glass.

"To a lovely looking tofu" echoed Jade, the flicker of a smile on his lips as he said it. Going to all this trouble for Davey,

'I hope he likes it' thought Jade 'Shoyu? Chinese leaves? Dear god'

He watched Davey take the first bite and held his breath.

"Well?"

Davey saw the apprehension in Jades eyes, 'Bless' he thought.

"Its gorgeous Jade. Well, people say work reflects the person who did it"

Jade blushed deeply and died a bit.

"Meh"

Davey giggled.

And they ate the tofu shit that Jade had spent so much time fretting about. And they talked about everything, anything. Turns out, there was much more to Jade than Davey thought, he was deep, sensitive and caring. As well as REALLY cute when he's embarrassed or shy.

Once they'd finished, the waist band on their jeans was considerably tighter than it had been.

"Hey, do you wanna go for a drive?" asked Jade.

Davey's stomach did a mini flip, Jades car was amazing. And it would be good for them to be out of the house together.

"Sure, why not?"

Then Davey stopped for a moment, " aren't you over the limit?"

"No, I didn't have any, I'm saving it for when we get back in".

Davey looked slightly warily at Jade but trusted his better judgement and let his instincts pull him outside into the evening air, already at 7 it was dark and stars were shining upon the darkened avenue streets.

Once in the warmth of the car, Jade went to put the usual CD on when Davey stopped him.

"No, please, I want you too hear this" he said holding up a CD.

Jade withdrew his hand from the car radio, wondering.

"It's a bit, y'know, well,"

"Davey" said Jade softly, "I don't mind"

Davey looked as though he regretted his decision slightly. "Yes, well . . ."

"Meh?" said Jade.

"Meh".

Jade smiled, he wanted nothing more than for Davey to be overly romantic and cute towards him, and this was starting to become the perfect dream.

"Who sings it?" enquired Jade, as he went around the corner, trees and stars flashing past the window.

"Well . . . me but its not my song".

Jade took one hand of the steering wheel and placed it upon Davey's and with gentle force pushed the small disc that was so important into the player.

The music swirled around the car invoking some kind of magical trance.

Davey sat back to admire the view outside, partly to actually admire the view, and partly to hide his embarrassment.

[X]…and how you got me blind is still a mystery, I can't get you out of my head . . . [X]

Davey wasn't sure if he had done the right thing, sure he already had strong feelings for Jade, but what was in it really? And how did Jade feel about him? Where the lyrics too strong?

In a way Davey was glad he had done it, at least this way he knew where they were. He chanced a glance over at Jade, who was looking slightly dazed and dreamy, and for some reason his eyes were watering. But the chorus was the most important part, it told Jade that he listened to him, and that he meant what he said when they were in the Café that day.

[X] … I don't care who you are, where you're from, what you did, as long as you love me, who you are, where you're from; don't care what you did as long as you love me …[X]

Suddenly Jade pulled the car over into a near lay-by and pulled up behind a big IKEA lorry putting them in harsh darkness, until Jade turned on the little light in the car.

"Jade…"

Davey felt himself being pulled by his shirt towards Jade and suddenly, their eyes met. The tenderness of Jades kiss took Davey by surprise; it was as if all the love Jade had too offer was being transferred through his lips.

When they broke apart, Jade saw a look of loving and longing in Davey's warm eyes.

Jade smiled.

"Its great Davey" he held his hand "thank you".

Davey felt a surge of happiness run through him. Whether Jade understood the message he was trying to put across or not, to Davey it didn't matter.

"So, where are we going?" asked Davey.

Jade smiled to himself, he knew where to go.

"Lets get a coffee".

And they drove down Jades normal route to work, but everything seemed surreal, everything seemed amazing.

The stars covered the sky; it was the clearest night Jade had ever seen. The moonlight through the trees made patterns on the road, so the light and dark were intersected creating grey, dark and white patches of never-ending road. It was like they were on some kind of stairway to something glorious and new, that they never had to let go of.

Jade pulled up outside his office, trying to ignore the fact that tomorrow, he and Davey would have to be formal and business like discussing his affairs in a matter of fact way. As Jade locked Nightshade up he glanced at Davey, who was staring up at the night sky muttering to himself.

"What are you looking for?" asked Jade curiously, as the man beside him began tracing things in the air in an absent-minded manner.

" Orion's belt"

"Excuse me?"

"Look,

Davey pulled Jade in front of him and held him close to his chest, and Jade could feel his heart beating through his shirt.

"Some religious people call it the 3 sisters, but the scientists call it Orion's belt, Its three stars directly in a diagonal line, there see?" said Davey, in a knowledgeable manner, pointing into the starry mass of sky.

"Oh, yeah" said Jade dreamily, he never really noticed sky patterns much. He knew they were there of course, but he never stopped to see if he could find them.

He felt Davey shiver, not surprising, the poor sod had nothing but an ever-thinning t-shirt and a piece of cloth he called a jacket for warmth. It were little clues like these, that let Jade know that Davey wasn't as well off as he was, and Forbes Close, was a bit, well, scummy to be honest.

Jade turned and smiled at Davey, who smiled back warmly and they kissed quickly.

"Come on, I'm dying for a drink now. I need something to line my stomach for that wine at home".

Davey laughed, the sound rippling through the nights silence. Other than that, there wasn't a single noise , apart from the cicadas, their footsteps and the occasional bird who hadn't gone to bed yet.

The bell above The Sleeping Chef Café rang out as Davey and Jade entered laughing into the warmth. Background music swirled around the place, the only other people in there being a loved up snugly looking couple, an old man whom Jade knew to be Bert and a dark haired guy in a grey suit looking deeply involved in his sudoku.

"Come on, lets sit over here" said Davey pointing to a booth near the corner at the window, where they were slightly more obscured.

"Looking forward to seeing Margaret Jadey?" sniggered Davey, unable to control himself.

"Oh, screw you Davey!" retorted Jade.

"Well… since your offering…"

"JADEY!!!"

And out of thin air it seemed, came Margaret, embracing Jade, his head stuck inside her cleavage.

"I was soo worried about you Jadey, you weren't here yesterday, and that Adam Carson (she said his name with slight reproach) who you can't rely on Jadey, remember, said you weren't at work either. Well, me and the girls, we didn't know what to make of it did we Sarah?"

"We didn't no". replied Sarah, her brunette curls up in a ponytail, ignoring the sudoku man's attempt at getting her attention.

"Erm, Sarah, I think that man wants you" said Jade timidly.

"No rest for the wicked eh?" she smirked and swept across to the man's table, plastic smile and pen at the ready.

"With your vegan friend again I see. (Jades heart fell through his converse at this point). Hello love, Davey isn't it? Well you look healthier than when I last saw you. Good, Good. Whatever he's eating Jade make sure you get some. Wasting away you are, wasting I say. I should be checking up on you. You stay with me for a week and I'll have you looking like a man in no time at all. Anyway boys, what's it to be?"

Too numb to speak, Jade sort of glanced pathetically at Davey, as though he could save him.

" One black coffee for me, and a normal coffee for Jade". Said Davey, taking on the duty of answering for him.

"Well I'll be back with those for you soon then",

Davey laughed quietly to himself.

"What?" asked Jade.

"I like her, she's cool. And she cares about you."

"Yeah, well, someone's gotta aint they?" said Jade.

"I want to." Whispered Davey.

Jade looked up from the section of table he'd been staring at.

Sighing, Davey struggled with himself, did he tell him? Didn't he? He was so confused.

Jade held Daveys hand.

"I know we said, to take things slow, and I mean I'm totally fine with that and everything, but. I've never, felt this way before, about anyone. I feel like, we were… no it doesn't matter."

"meant to be together?" Jade finished.

Davey blushed, regretting what he'd said.

"I think we were." Said Jade.

Davey felt this warm relief spread through him. "You do?"

"I do".


	6. Feather Light

[X]...I want sexual healing, Lets make love tonight...[X].

Laughing more than he had done for a long while, Jade unlocked the front door followed quickly by Davey.

The noise that emitted off of his lips bounced lightly off the walls filling the empty rooms with happiness.

"Well, I think we should have the rest of that wine now" said Jade as he stumbled into the kitchen, dropping his coat on the floor as he went.

" Are you sure Jade, you had a few beers while we were out" responded Davey, picking up Jades coat and hanging It on the hook along with his own.

"Yeah, I'm FINE, Davey, come share this with me" said Jade going into the living room, downing a glass as he went.

"Ha, Ha, come on Jade slow down a bit" replied the more sober of the two, "I don't want you doing something stupid"

Just as the words left his lips, Jade tripped on a ruck in the carpet and fell into Daveys arms.

"Hey, are you ok? Jadey?"

Jade could feel his heart beat getting faster, beating against his chest crying for a release from it's prison bars.

"I..." began Jade, but Davey pressed a finger to Jades soft lips to silence him, and pulled him closer.

The closeness of their bodies made Jade heat up with passion, the feel of Davey so close to him drove him mad.

He let the glass fall onto the carpet, and pressed his lips into Daveys, the love he felt for Davey spreading through to his...

Pulling away , Davey stared at Jade , not daring to believe what he had just felt.

"Jade, are you hard?"

...

"Yes" Jade admitted, deciding to study the cream carpet & his shoes for a while.

He felt warm breath on his neck and ear, sending shivers down his spine, he felt hands slip underneath his shirt onto his cool skin feeling his pumping heart.

"Lets not let it go to waste..." whispered Davey.

[X] . . .I'll be there when your heart stops beating... [X]

Jade didn't need any further invitation, in one sweeping moment he'd pinned Davey against the staircase and his hands had started exploring Daveys body, a new passion exploding in him like wildfire.

The two men kept tripping over themselves to get upstairs, clothes flying off onto the banister Jade explored Daveys hot mouth and running his hands over his tattooed shoulder blades, sending shivers down both men's spines.

By the time they reached Jades bedroom door, the only thing that stood in the way of Jade reaching Daveys tight ass was his constricting denim prison.

"Jade, are you sure you wanna do this" said Davey suddenly, looking into Jades deep brown eyes, so full of warmth and care.

Although Davey wanted this so badly, he wouldn't do it if Jade felt uncomfortable , he cared far him far too much for that.

He couldn't.

In all his life he had never felt so wanted and needed, even with his band.

If he destroyed this, it would destroy him.

"I've never wanted anything more in my life, I want you NOW , get your ass in there before I fuck you against this wall"

The minute Jade said it, Davey crashed his lips down onto Jades neck , licking and sucking his skin, whilst his hands went down to release Jade from the confines of his jeans and underwear, Jades entire body was on fire as Davey explored him, his warm fingertips expertly

Running around his cock and thighs. Stroking down Jade's legs and over his smooth chest.

"You ready to have some fun Jade?" asked Davey biting his bottom lip

seductively.

Jade's breathing was shallow from lust as he led the way into his room and onto his king sized bed, fall

"Kiss me" he whispered into Daveys ear.

Davey obliged by climbing on top of him, and caught his whispers in a passionate kiss that filled their souls with fire.

Closing his eyes at the bliss, jade moaned at Daveys touch, his kiss, and his moans grew louder as his lover worked his way down Jades torso, planting small kisses on his stomach, his hips, eventually coming into contact with Jades throbbing cock,.

Davey suddenly took him deep into his throat while running his hands up and down Jades sides, making him cry out in pure ecstasy.

"Davey"

Davey looked up worried.

"Take me, I don't want it just to be me"

Daveys heart bounced.

"Are you sure?"

"yes, please god, just fucking DO ME!"

Davey scrambled out of his jeans and climbed up the bed to kiss Jades warm lips

"Where's the lube?"

"Bollocks to the lube!"

Jade turned over and tried to ease up a bit, but he still let out a gasp of mixed pleasure and pain when Davey slipped inside him.

Davey waited for Jade to adjust, then started slowly sliding in and out of him, he didn't want to heart him, but he found himself getting faster and faster, pounding into his hot ass while Jade screamed his name, running his hands over erection.

"Jade, Jade I'm gunna come, " Davey moaned and shuddered his release into jades hot ass, just as Jade came and collapsed onto the bed.

He turned over, and saw Davey smiling down at him.

"I love you"he said softly

"Really?"

"Yes, more than anything, more than everything."

Jade pulled him down to his side and kissed him softly.

"I love you too"

They held each other in a tight embrace.


	7. Insatiable

Davey woke up suddenly from a nightmare, pale and sweating, in a room that wasn't his. He couldn't feel drafts from all corners, the buzz from the TV of the flat downstairs, the drip of an ever faulty tap.

There was no blaring traffic outside his window, no screaming children on their way to school, no dead bugs to scrape off his bedsheets.

The pure golden sunlight poured in through big open windows, illuminating everything it touched, onto the white cotton sheets Davey had slept in.

But Jade was not there.

Awakening fully from his daze, Davey picked up the letter on the pillow next to him, which had Davey in Jade's careful twirly script on the front.

It read :

Davey,

Words can't explain how I feel, All I wanted to do when I woke up this morning was to stay with you and cuddle you while you slept, but however strong the want was, I knew that the faster I get you affairs in order at work, the more free time we'll have.

I want us to meet up for lunch today, I'll be in the café at 12:00 ok?

In case you forget what I look like, I'll be the pale freckled guy with the two-toned hair, sitting in the corner smiling away to himself because he's soon going to be joined by the most beautiful and amazing thing in his life.

And no I am NOT talking about Margaret.

See you soon honey,

Jade.

A smile crept onto Daveys lips as he lay back down onto the cool pillow, knowing that the feelings Jade had were more than mutual.

Jade wasn't the best thing he had.

He was the best he'd ever had or would have.

And at that moment, Davey was pretty damn sure he was the happiest man on the planet.

[X]Later[X]

Jade Puget sat at his desk, looking at the immense pile of paper still to go in horror.

And nearly every one said the same thing. Fill in this form, write your name, your date of birth please, insert your personal details here, fill in this form...

Davey, who had never been inside Jade office building before was very impressed by how swish and lovely everything was ( as well as fully heated). He knocked smartly on Jades door.

"Echisodgjlk" shouted Jade as he buried his head into the ''Out'' tray in despair.

Davey, who had expected Jade to be hard at work at the latest laptop, saw his lover eating paper and throwing pens at the wall in a small fit.

"Erm..."

Jade looked around, a car insurance claim hanging out out of his mouth, to see a scared and rather confused looking Davey staring at him.

"Sorry babe, lost it a bit"

"Just a bit?"

Jade laughed and started to re-organize his desk greatly helped by his jacket hiding the worst of it.

Davey smirked and went over to set his cute arse in the edge of the mahogany desk.

Jade stopped his tidying for a minute to stare up into his lovers mischievous face.

Jade ignored him and drunk his coffee in an attempt of sophistication .

"Fancy an office hump?"

"Phhhfffftttt"!

They left quickly, Davey laughing all the while before Jade was forced to clean the wall by Freya.

Hunger drove Jade faster than usual, as he had woken up late and hadn't eaten all day. They chose a 2 seater booth in the corner, and a new brunette waitress came over with a big smile, he name badge read ''Jodie''

"You must be Jade, everyone's been telling me about you, and with your lovely friend too! Will it be a white and black coffee?"

"Yes , thank you, and an egg mayo sandwich too please".

"Ok, I'll be right back"

Jade expected Davey to comment on the egg bit, but he was busy staring at the kitchen.

"Davey?"

"Jade...Jade she's gone for Margaret."

Jades face fell.

"No, no she wouldn't! She seemed such a nice girl!"

Davey sniggered but Jade seemed genuinely scared as he looked about him in a panic.

Just as Jodie brought the drinks back, Margaret herself magically appeared, squishing Jade too a small ball in her arms and bosoms, so only Jades eyes and part of his hair could be seen.

She turned around and whispered something to the blonde waitress with a wink while Jade flailed around helplessly.

The other customers seemed to be regulars and took no notice, in fact if anything they looked at Jade with a mixed expression of sympathy and smugness.

Davey sat, so far un-hugged (and so far grateful) looking puzzled beyond words at Jades unusual and somewhat mad attempt to get away.

"mrff MRGRT, I tld you I dnt wnntt"

"Yes yes Jade we're well aware you want to be a moody sod and spend your birthday alone and sullen in a corner, but not this year!!"

Davey: ...

So after some more fights and struggles, Jade eventually settled and the most MASSIVE muffin with candles on top was put in front of him.

"I know your vegan love *rolls eyes*" said Margaret looking at Davey, "so I made a vegan muffin so you can have some too"

"Oh thank you Margaret it's really very kind of you" replied Davey with a dazzling smile

"Aw, isn't he cute!" simpered Margaret.

Jade smiled and squeezed Daveys hand "Yeah he is"

"I knew it, I knew it, I KNEW it!!!" sung Margaret bouncing to the kitchen in happiness.

Jade didn't go back to work after that, especially as Davey was under strict orders to make sure Jadey-bean has fun for the rest of his birthday.

Once they'd finally left the cafe, the tall raven haired man placed his hands around the waist of the other rock-like male, and he whispered in his ear.

It looked romantic enough from a distance.

[[ZOOM]]

"I know a good birthday present but we're gunna need lube!"

O.o o. O.


	8. The Little Things

"Davey!"

"Whaatttt?"

"We're in the middle of the street!!"

"You don't want to do it here do you?"

"..."

"You paused! OWNED"

"Get in the car, fool!!"

Grinning like an idiot, Davey got in the passenger side of Jades car whilst Jade looked around to see of anyone had heard them and then got in quickly to hide his embarrassment.

They drove home quickly, the scenery just flashing blurs of grey and green, the sky darkening quickly as the afternoon wore on, it was now 7pm, however much Margaret was a pain in the arse, she was a laugh too and they had stayed there for as long as they could, inviting the regulars in to join the party, all in all it had been the best birthday Jade had ever had. They had even gone down to the White Rose after closing early, and found out Margaret was surprisingly good at pool, earning her winks from the biggest man in the group of bikers in the corner of the pub, making her blush and giggle in an uncommonly girly manner.

Together they fell through the door, laughing about the events of the afternoon and, eventually, collapsing together on the sofa.

Jade snuggled into Daveys chest, whilst Davey played with his long blonde fringe in a relaxed manner.

"Mmrf" muttered Jade.

"Yes dear. Do you want a drink or anything??"

"Davey!!!! You're the GUEST, I should be serving you champagne on ice or something."

"Do you have champagne? Or ice for that matter?"

"Well I haven't defrosted the freezer in a long time, does that count??"

"No dear, no it doesn't".

"Then I shall go forth, and get the drink most worthy to my darling Davey!!!!"

Jade jumped off the sofa lifting an imaginary sword in a Quest-bound kind of way, and picked up his keys.

Davey laughed but spread out over the sofa and looked at Jade in a pitying manner.

"But Jaaaadddey!!!!

Jade leaped to where Davey was sitting and put his finger to Daveys nose in a cute and silly way.

"I'll be baccckkkkkkkk!!!!"

"Yes Arnold Schwarzenegger".

Jade smiled and run delicately out, like the fairy he was, and bounced to his car, leaving Davey alone in Jades beautiful house.

And decided to make himself at home, touring every room, searching every drawer and being a general pain, found a very cute video of Jade karaokeing when he was younger

"Ooopsssssss I did it again with your hearrrtttttttt" he warbled out of tune with a little dance move here and there. His hair was shorter and spiked, his forehead looked weird.

He'd also found sexy underwear, a tube of lube and other items of a sexual yet personal nature.

"Prepared much?? Happy birthday to you man."

The sharp shrill of the bell rang out through the house making Davey roll his eyes, Damn idiot must have left his keys behind AGAIN.

Davey pranced down the stairs and looked through the looking glass in the door to see a man in a suit standing there, oh, god, it must be the rent boy, and not the cool kind, the kind that actually want rent.

He could go to jail for neglecting rent.

He opened the door cautiously,his fringe carefully balanced over one eye as the cold hair hit him and he was eye to eye with the stranger.

"Excuse me for bothering you sir,but are you Mr. Davey Havok?"

"Davey gulped."Yes, yes I am."

"And is this the house of Jade Puget?"

Davey gulped and nodded.

The young man looked very serious now.

"I'm sorry sir,but Jade Puget's been in a terrible accident,he was smashed into by a drunk driver and has now been taken to hospital by ambulance. His wounds are severe.

I don't know if he's going to make it."


	9. Fix You

[X]...I will try, to fix you...[X].

Davey ran through gleaming white corridors, the smell of hospital everywhere, noise fading in and out, as he tried to desperately find someone, anyone that could help him.

He arrived at a reception desk, the receptionist wore a look of worry at the panic in his face.

"Jade, Puget, accident, Jade, car, Jade, Where?" he stammered to her his heavy breathing making his voice wobble in worry and weariness, panic and stress.

"Yes sir, and you are?"

"Friend, I'm his friend please I'm all he has where is he".

"Follow me"

And she got out from behind the desk, and led him through the pearl white maze until they reached a corridor with seats filled with worried and fretting relatives and friends.

"I'll go get the doctor"

Davey was far to nervous to sit down, and he paced up and down biting his nails and scratching his head and sobbing quietly, until it overtook him and he collapsed against the wall, tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Jade, I'm so sorry"

He whispered it to himself, first 10 times then 20, then repeating, praying to God, and to every demon and angel that he would be ok.

A distant voice rang out clearer than the others, getting louder and clearer.

"Davey, Mr, Havok? Sir?"

Davey looked around suddenly to see a tall man with dark hair and green eyes looking at him.

"If you wouldn't mind Sir I'm Jades doctor."

Everyone nearby stiffened and looked purposely away, not wanting to intrude, too wrapped up in their own fear, yet wanting, needing something else, even if it was someone else's hell.

Davey walked up to the window and saw through the gaps in the blinds, Jade attached to a machine by wires and bruises and cuts and blood.

"What relation are you to the patient Davey?"

"I'm...I'm his partner"

"I see....his family?"

"Miles away, no contact in years, I don't know their numbers"

The doctor placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You sound like you've done this before"

Davey's lip quivered as he tried and failed to hold back memories and tears.

"Yes but, I've never, I've never felt, not even for her"

The doctor didn't ask who 'her' was, it wasn't his place.

"Unfortunately my office is being used, would you like to wait or go somewhere..."

"Is he going to live" asked Davey bluntly, coldly, trying to fight every thought and emotion he was having.

"We hope so, he had a good car with a lot of car crash safety devices installed, at first we thought we were going to lose him, at one point we did, but, his stats look good considering, and we will have to keep him under close inspection as well as on a monitor, for at least a week, and as of yet I don't know when he will wake up."

Davey exhaled and clung to the wall in \ mixture of relief and despair, tears still silently racing down his ivory face, creating Kohl black lines, black and white, monochrome.

"I'll leave you, you can see him when you're ready."

Davey heard his footsteps echo down the corridor, and slowly, he brought himself to his feet and opened the door to Jade's room, hearing nothing now but his own heartbeat and the bleep of the monitors.

The door closed itself behind him as he crossed to his bedside, his eyes streaming, but still managing to focus on Jades broken face, the bruises on his eyes, the blood on his lips.

He sat gingerly on the weary chair next to the bleeping machine that kept his baby alive.

"Jade, I, I don't know if you can hear me. But I should have never let you leave, you'd had a drink, and I still let you go. I'll never forgive myself, I always knew you wee better off without me."

He leaned forward and kissed a cut on his forehead.

"It kills me to leave you, but It'll kill me more when I cause more pain to you".

After a last lingering look, trying to take in every detail in seconds, Davey turned and left, but the silence continued.

Everything around him seemed muffled and blurred, he knew he had gone to the reception desk and given Margaret's number to the lay, but he didn't feel anything.

It was drizzling outside and not even Orion's belt could be seen as the dark heavy clouds blocked out all the light.

But it wasn't rain that cascaded down Davey's face as he left for home.

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep.

The first thing Jade was aware of was the constant monotonous bleep of a machine, it made a change from being woken by his alarm clock though.

Everything around him slid into focus and he became aware of where he was, but didn't know the man and woman dressed in white at the end of his bed.

"And get him some water too please, thank you nurse" said the man, who turned to see Jades eyes wide open and he smiled widely.

"Excellent, you're awake! How do you feel?"

Jade swallowed, his throat was very dry.

"Erm, ok I think." he rasped.

"That's good to hear, you should be able to go home tomorrow, I'll go get the water from the nurse for you."

Jade struggled for a moment, trying to summon his voice.

"Wheres Davey?"

The doctor stopped, his hand on the door handle.

"He was here when you were first brought in, and he came back with a letter to give to you the next day, I haven't seen him".

He fumbled in his pocket for folded paper, and gave it to Jade, then he left.

_Dear Jade_

_I hope you wake up soon, it killed me to see you lying there._

_I gave them Margret's number, I don't know your parents details and I thought you'd prefer her anyway._

_I hope you can forgive me for leaving you, but I can't bear to see you in any more pain, I'm making you lax about your job, making you say you feel things for me when you shouldn't._

_I hope you can find someone who deserves you, because I know that someone isn't me, I knew that when I saw the bruises on your face._

_I love you._

_Davey. xx._

"Davey...."

Jades voice wavered and broke, as he sobbed quietly, clutching the letter.

What did he do now?

Davey looked out his window, and rubbed some of the mould off with one of his fingers. He was back, with the roaches, and the crime and the cold.

Alone.

What did he do now?


End file.
